valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Cybercity/Senders
9kkm2 - Auroria, active most of the time, if not school or sleep time. I want to help like 1/4-1/3 (if I have enough BP) of the HP to a FAW. I'm not dat strong, but grow stronger. :P *aqhos -Cecilia- Kills LAW in 2 BPs, PST, active everyday from 10am-11pm PST. *online6mfkp - Lune, AWK and FAWK sender/trader - Looking for Traders. Online almost all day, except for sleeping time. *69qkb - Kyosuna - need serious FAW killer, send out every FAW, playtime almost 18 hours a day. *56xdv - NEFFR - looking for traders around same time zone. I Send out every FAW that I encounter -8 GMT. *6cbkk - K FAWS ~300K sending to last login *5aes5 - Mugi, also prioritize traders *65dvg - Kyo ‡ ON/OFF ~ FAW Trader, I prioritize people who send back. Mostly on all the time. *6hyyg - Sends FAWs adding about 5. *5bvxa- AWK and FAWK sender, becoming active, Prioritze traders. -5gmt *6k960- Angel - AW AND FAW TRADER active most of the time always send back AW to ppl who send me +8 UCT thanks * 4tj2u - AC★Blaze/Elit3Blaze || Plentiful of swords and overload of shoes in stock to burn. Current Event Status: busy 19999/29999'ing cards for Alliance Battle Event *3gvbt - FAW trader. Not that interested in AW, but will kill if you send a request. I have about 15 spaces left. I'm on mostly 9-10 PM Pacific time. *6p64g - ZSaver, AWs and FAWs sender, looking for traders mainly FAW trader. Help me get matrix/ragnarok cards for this event. EST time zone *6ntla - Croissant (Active: 6pm - 12am, GMT+10). New account so might sent a little but it's a work in progress. *5mysk - mel, lvl 39, mostly active (start: 10+am-12+am, end: 11+pm). AWs/FAWs sender, 73 vits. You can send AWs/FAWs to me, too, but I'm not too strong enough to kill FAWs. GMT+08 THX *4o6bq - NE★Ayu, I'll start sending/trading FAW after exams! GMT -7 *3k4l6 - Poptrick - will priortize last login/trades gmt -7 online most of the time *43lmg - send FAW, no need to send back. GMT+8 *sk22 - CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR TOILET GHOST/KIYOHIME SENDERS! Sends AW/FAW when it's too hard to defeat by myself. People can send back their AW/FAW, but you can only send back if I last loginned within 1 hour. Actually not strong enough, but PLEASE SEND BACK! *684b9 - H i r o i - FAW Trader. GMT -8. Mainly active at night, but I'm usually on anyways. I'm gonna try to go for ranks. :) *41r94 - Stardust, send out every FAW with 95%+ HP to people who send back FAW *4u9rv - AW/FAW killer and Sender , can damaged FAW realy badly if not Ace, I fight AWs and FAWs only once so if I get defeated I'll send to those that logged within 1 hour *6e8y9 - In need of killers and I am heavy sender. Will spend 1 BP of AW and send, and 2-4 on FAW. You don't need to send back because i'm not very strong. * 6g8h0 - Need trader Faw, I'm maybe not very strong but I can kill Faw if lucky..I'm online 14/24, you send me, I will send back, we will strong team...Very need everyone interested..Mại zô * 47w1i - FAW killer/trader looking for more people to trade with and help killing their FAW. Currently aiming for top300. * 82pd6 - ★Ms Snow★, GMT +8, FAW sender(no need send back), AW trader(do send). Online almost all time during holiday and mainly night during weekdays. * 5selx - Shidoth, GMT +1 FAW i want heavy senders and traders. online all day. *9k4ro-Zenith,kill all Archwitch and FAWK between 6am and 7.30 am and 5pm and 1am so send;-) *c5e0k-JinYoung, GMT +7 AW/FAW sender Category:Comrade Requests